Suigetsu Lemon for HyperBallOfAwesomeness
by WhiteOranges
Summary: This is a one-shot request from Quizilla. Yup yup. It was really delied i was supposed to message it to her but... XP Luck did not go my way. So here it is!


::::…Memo….::::

So here it is. Funny story about this is I wrote it and my inspiration object was a bottle of water. I was staring at a bottle of water the whole time I was writing this.

::::….Info….::::

Name: Amu OokiAge: 16Occupation: Ex-Guard for Orochimaru, now part of Team : Short pale-pink hair that's almost white, green eyes, Karin's : Quiet, doesn't like to get in the way of things, admires people easily, a little cold.

::::….Getting Water….::::

Amu was half asleep. She was snapped awake by Suigestu's slurping. She looked at him. "Must you do that?" she asked.

"Seriously Suigestu it's really annoying." Karin said with her attitude. Amu looked at her.

"No. I'm just trying to sleep." She said. "It's not annoying." Karin gave her a looked like she was an alien from outer space. Amu stared right back at her. Sasuke pulled out his katana.

"Go to sleep." he muttered.

"But it's so hot!!!" Suigestu muttered. The girls fanned themselves and looked at the cloak-less Juugo sleeping soundly.

"How does he do that?" the girls asked.

Sasuke gave out a 'Hn.' and turned around so he was laying on his stomach. "Go to sleep." he repeated. Suigestu drank his water again. Amu looked at him once before falling on the ground. She started panting and trying so hard to fall asleep in this heat. Soon everyone was asleep in the heat of the desert.

The woke up the next morning the heat had not subsided. The girls fanned themselves again getting really hot. They continued walking the desert. It was freaking hot!!! Suigestu continued drinking his water. Sasuke and Juugo stayed silent. Karin was fanning herself along with Amu. Amu's knees suddenly gave up under her. Everyone stopped.

She looked at them. "Go on without me. Don't let me get in your way." Suigestu groaned. He walked over to her and picked her up throwing her on his back. Amu squeaked and gripped his shoulders. "Let me go! I'll be fine. I'll catch up." She felt the coolness of his body and stopped her protests and let her body mold against his. She pressed her forehead against his neck enjoying it.

Suigestu chuckled. "I don't think you want me to Amu." Amu glared at him a little. Suigestu smirked. She stopped and just relaxed. They continued walking. Once the were out of the desert Suigestu just dropped Amu. She looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"You said to let you go so I did."

"Baka." Sasuke whispered. Karin helped her up and they continued until they were at a small village's hotel. "We'll be staying here for a few days. I want to hear no complaining what so ever while here. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The four other shinobi said.

"Good." he turned his back to them. "Three rooms please."

"Three?"

"We only have enough money for three." Sasuke explained. "Juugo with me. Karin alone. Suigestu and Amu together." Amu blushed.

"Alright! It'll be like a sleep over!"

"No this is work you dumbass!" Karin screamed.

Amu, Sasuke and Juugo could only sigh. _Annoying woman…_

They walked to the rooms that Sasuke had given them. The two teens walked into the room. "I guess Sasuke put us together so neither you nor I had to deal with Karin." Amu said.

Suigestu started laughing. "Smart… smart." he said.

Two days passed. The boringness started getting to Suigestu. He turned to Amu. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked.

Amu looked at him. She shrugged. "I'm just quiet."

Suigestu turned his whole body to her. "Usually people have a reason to be quiet."

"The sound is a quiet place."

"Around me it wasn't." Amu giggled.

"But you aren't quiet." She told him

Suigestu grinned and rubbed the back of his head sweat dropping. Amu smiled at him.

::::….Two Weeks Later…::::

They were still in the hotel. They couldn't leave. Or Sasuke didn't feel like it. He got his quiet. Except for Karin he was quite content with the area. Amu woke up in her room to see Suigestu ravaging through their things. She sat up on the bed and watch him for a moment.

"Suigestu?" She whispered.

He froze and looked back at her. He smiled. "Amu… chan. How are you?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Water! They have absolutely have no water here!" He screamed frantic.

She stood. "How is that possible? How can they have no water?" She noticed his hands starting to shake. He took noticed and jumped.

"Crap!" he screamed. "Water! I need water!"

Amu jumped up. "Alright! Come on. We'll leave to get the water and come back." She said.

With Sasuke's permission Amu and Suigestu were out searching for water. Two days later they found a village. They rushed in and the first store they entered they rushed to the beverages and found. A. Single. Bottle. Of. WATER!!! Amu and Suigestu rushed to the cashier paid and Suigestu just chugged the water down. He turned to liquid and fell into Amu's embrace.

"Thank god… that felt really good." She patted his back. They bought more, a lot more bottles of water and went back to the hotel. They dropped the bags down on the floor of their hotel room. They dropped to their beds. They looked at each other. "Thanks." he said.

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Hee… you are warming up Amu-chan."

Amu blushed and turned around. She crossed her arms. "No I'm not."

Suigestu laughed. "Yes you are."

She glared back at him. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" She said and turned to him and got up.

"Yes you are!" Suigestu did the same.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!" he said.

"Says who?!"

"Says me!"

"I hate you!"

"Prove it!"

"Why don't you prove that I don't?!!!"

"Gladly!" he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Amu's eyes widened. She struggled but he held her there. Stronger than her he gripped her arms holding her place. He held them in a position in which she also couldn't move her shoulders. When she tried moving her head away her gripped both wrists in one hand and held her neck in place.

It didn't take long before she melted and started kissing back, closing her eyes. Her lips moved innocently against his. She wasn't sure about what she was doing. Suigestu couldn't help but smirk behind the kissing feeling her body grow a little warmer. He released her wrists and neck and rested his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss unconsciously. Suigestu's tongue ran on her bottom lip begging for entrance.

She wasn't sure but she slowly parted her lips allowing entrance to her mouth. She had read about French kissing. Never experienced it. It was strange but felt surprisingly good. His tongue swirled around memorizing every part of her mouth. Her taste. Her feeling.

Her fingers laced themselves into his soft hair. His hands slipped into her shirt. She titled her head back gasping for breath. Seeing she wasn't protesting he slipped his lips down and started kissing her neck. Amu shook her head and kept her eyes closed. "No… Suigestu-kun…" she moaned. "Please stop…"

"You don't look like you want me to stop Amu-chan." she started panting her body releasing all this heat. She shook her head as he continued teasing her. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. Suigestu smirked loving that sound out of her mouth.

His hands traveled up more pulling the shirt over her head. Amu gave out a breathless gasp of shock her fingers raising to tangle themselves in his hair, pulling his lips up to hers. Her hands slid out of his hair and traveled to his shirt. She began pulling his shirt up disposing him of it.

He took a moment to register her boldness. He looked down at her hungrily. He licked his teeth. He wrapped an arm quickly around her waist pulling her hips to his making her gasp and place her hands on his bare chest. Her continued panting her body heat up so high. He would make certain he relieved her of some of that heat in a moment.

"Well, well, Amu-chan… are we actually encouraging my behavior?" he asked. He immediately attacked her throat in a series of licks and kisses. Amu tilted her head back and moaned.

Behind the door Sasuke and Juugo had their ears pressed against the door. "Hn." Sasuke grunted out and started walking away. Juugo turned his attention to the tall duck-butt haired man. "About time." he said.

"Did you do that on purpose Sasuke?" Juugo asked. Sasuke looked back at him.

"Maybe." he answered.

Suigestu had already stripped Amu of her shirt and bra and was working on her shorts as he continued kissing, licking, biting, nibbling her neck. He started getting impatient and just ripped them off. He was happy when he pressed two fingers to her soaked panties.

He looked up at Amu's seduced face. Hot and red with a blush running across her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and the only thing she could do was pant completely under Suigestu's touch. She took in a nice long gasp. "Suigestu-kun…!" She moaned. "This is unfair." She said.

Suigestu tilted his head. "I suppose it may be."

He stripped himself the rest of the way and relieved Amu of the only piece of clothing left between him and her. He pressed her against the wall. He lowered his head and looked at her dripping pussy. Amu couldn't react to Suigestu's gestures in a logical way. She grabbed his hair not able to do anything else. He looked at her before putting his face right in there running his tongue over her delicate pussy. She gasped and pushed his head closer. Suigestu chuckled at her reaction. He grabbed her hips and continued running his tongue over her delicate folds until he pushed his tongue deep inside her.

"Ah!" Amu moaned. He pumped his tongue in and out of her until she came into his mouth. He licked her up and traveled up her body placing light kisses where he could. He claimed Amu's lips once more. He positioned himself against her entrance.

Suigestu paused letting some logic finally sink back in. He looked at Amu as she wrapped her arms around Suigestu and leaned her face into his neck. He gripped her waist. "Amu do you want this?" He whispered into her ear.

"If I didn't want this I would have screamed for Karin." Suigestu chuckled. He pulled her face back to his and he kissed her and began pushing into her. Amu felt her virgin barrier break. She sank her nails into Suigestu's shoulders. They broke apart. "That hurts…" Amu whispered.

Suigestu's face was twisting with pleasure. She felt like heaven to him. He looked at her. "Do you want to stop." _Please say no._

"No… I'll get used to it right?" Suigestu nodded and leaned his face into her neck.

He paused letting Amu get used to his size. After many minutes of extreme patients he was rewarded. Amu whispered his name and rose her hips up to his. Suigestu not being one to pass up an opportunity like that, gripped her hips tighter and rammed into her. Amu tilted her head back holding back a yelp. She began moaning soon after.

At every plea that managed to escape Amu's lips in the mists of her moans Suigestu happily obeyed. When he was ready to climax Amu was at her peak already releasing her juices and letting his name slip out of her mouth in a breathless scream. She fell limp against him. He reached his climax as well.

"Yeah…" he began, "I'm definitely head over heels in love with you…" he whispered into her ear.

Amu blushed before relaxing and nuzzling his ear. "Same here… go drink your water… you must be hot after all of that exercise…" Suigestu chuckled.

"Yeah… I kinda am."


End file.
